Detention!
by Yurilover89
Summary: Sakura and Karin were caught doing an inappropriate activity to each other during class.
1. Part 1

Sakura and Karin were both seated next to each other in algebra class, writing their personal answers on their respective school work. During class, Sakura would come accross a math problem she wasn't sure how to answer. So she would, every once in a while, look over Karin's paper and write down some of the answers, which Karin didn't mind.

One day, however, what Sakura was planing to do was much more naughty. While everyone was doing their school work, Sakura glanced over at Karin, who was more focused on her studies to even notice. With a snicker, Sakura slowly reached for Karin's skirt. Karin shot her eyes open when she felt something rub her genital through her panties.

The curly haired blonde slightly winced, struggling not to show signs of cringing as she sandwiched Sakura's hand between her thighs. She peeked an eye at Sakura and asked as softly as she could "S-Sakura...! *gasp* What... What on earth... Ngh...! Do you think... *gasp* you're doing...?!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes away with a smile, attempting to look innocent as she asked softly "Who, me...?"

"Who else... Could I be talking to... Right now...?!" Karin retorted. "You know we're not... Supposed to perform... Such activities... Around school grounds...!"

"If I'm doing what you think I'm doing, then maybe you should raise your hand and tataltail on me..." Sakura teased as she continued to pleasure Karin.

"Excuse me...?! As if I would fall for that...!" Karin then reached a hand for Sakura's crotch and said "Two can play at this game...!" Feeling Karin's fingers touch her vagina caused the short haired tomboy to cringe. "Let's see how you like it, you big dork...!"

Sakura winced as she glanced at Karin with a smile and said "I like it a lot... Actually..."

Though taken aback of Sakura's response, she regained her posture and said "Well, let's see if you can enjoy it without being noticed...!"

"Oh, you are on, Goldilocks...!" Said Sakura as she and Karin continued to have their fingers fidget around each other's vaginal area. Sakura moved her middle finger deeper in between the folds of Karin's genital. "I bet you are loving this, huh...?"

"I... Would be lying... If I said I am not...! But... I'm going to make you love this more...! So much, that you will moan louder than me...!" Karin decided to take it even further by moving past Sakura's panties.

Taking it as a challenge, Sakura moved her fingers under Karin's panties and inserted two of them inside her vagina, slowly and carefully pumping it in and out. "Not if I make you moan first...!"

They became lost in their competition of pleasuring each other, that they didn't notice the teacher spotting them behaving rather unusually as he shouts out "Ms. Kasugano and Ms. Kanzuki!" Sakura and Karin yelped and shot their eyes open as they looked at their teacher who was making a serious glare at them. They've also realized the other students looking at them with confused expression. "What on earth are you two doing over there?!"

Karin and Sakura narrowed their eyes at each other as Sakura said with a nervous smile "Uh... We're um... Scratching our crotches... Sir?" Hearing Sakura's excuse caused Karin to face palm herself in a dumbfounded manner.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed the little prologue. Next chapter will have a whole lot more.


	2. Part 2

It was near sunset, and the classroom was empty. Only Sakura and Karin remained because they have just received detention. Sakura was annoyed of it while Karin looked like her world fell apart.

Their teacher looked at them sternly as he said "I cannot believe that you two would engage in such activities, and during class?!" Karin glared at Sakura who glanced back at her with a nervous look. "I would have guessed you would commit this act, Ms. Kasugano! Yet I'm only a little surprised. But Ms. Kanzuki, you I am very surprised of."

Sakura rolled her eyes with an annoyed pout while Karin cringed in shame as they both said in tones different from each other "Yes sir."

"As of now, you two will serve detention until I say you can leave, do you understand?" Their teacher asked as Sakura and Karin nodded their heads. "Now I'm going to a meeting. And if I come back finding you two misbehaving again, you'll be receiving two more detentions! One for tomorrow, and another for the day after!"

When the teacher left, closing the door behind him, Karin covered her face in her palms. "I can't believe this is even happening to me...! I've never been in detention before...!"

Sakura then commented "Sheesh, Karin, you're acting like it's the end of the world here! So we got caught doing things we shouldn't be doing at school and we got in trouble for it. No biggie!"

Karin then looked angry at Sakura and said "No biggie?! NO BIGGIE?! You may think so, but me, the heir to the Kanzuki name is in detention for the first time!"

"What do you mean the first time?" Sakura questioned. "You've been in detention with me before when we started fighting after class in our freshman year."

"That was different!" Karin pointed out. "This time I'm in detention for performing perverted actions! If my father found out about this, he would have me make up for it somehow... Who knows what he'll make me do."

Sakura shrugged and said "Hey, I have parents that make me do that, too. The difference is class."

"Why did you even do that?" Karin asked. "Touching and fingering my most sensitive area?! I shouldn't have even took it as a challenge and touch your private spot! What was that all about, anyway?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and swirled a finger on her desk in shame as she answered hesitantly "I... I don't know..."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Karin questioned. "Obviously you must have a reason for it!" Karin then let out a sigh as she waved it off. "Fine, don't tell me if you don want to! I could care less!" Karin then turned her back at Sakura, shunning her with her arms crossed and her nose pointing upward.

The room was then uncomfortably quiet, yet it managed to calm Karin down a bit as Sakura finally spoke "I'm sorry, Karin. I was being a mischievous pervert, and I got you into trouble for it..." Hearing Sakura say that caused Karin to narrow her head so as to glance at her more sincere. "I only did it because of how much I... I..."

"How much you what?" Karin asked, wondering what Sakura was trying to say.

"How much I grew to like you a lot." Sakura finally answered, leaving Karin surprised in a affected way.

"You... W-Wait! You... You did that because of how much you like me?" Karin asked, touched by the confession.

Sakura nodded as she said further "I know our relationship was rocky because we were rivals when we first met, but ever since we became friends, my feelings for you have been developing as we started spending time together. I should've found some other way to express how I felt about you."

"Gee, you think?" Karin asked rhetorically before have a more sympathetic emotion. "Look, Sakura. If you really liked me so much, you should've just told me, or at least asked me out on a date, even though we're both girls."

"I know, you're right." Sakura admitted as she reached a hand for Karin's. "Do you forgive me?"

Karin tightened the grip, smiling at Sakura and said "I forgive you. But please promise me that you won't do it again, at least during class, okay?"

"I promise." Said Sakura as she and Karin slowly leaned towards each other until their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss. Their hearts sky rocketed, beating fast as they shared the kiss.

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours to them when it really only lasted for ten seconds before pulling away as Karin suggested "You know, while we're alone in here, would you like to kiss my private area?"

"Like? I would love to!" Said Sakura as she went under the desk. Sakura pulled Karin's panties off and spread her legs so as to get a view of the blonde's vagina. Karin felt her clitoris harden from being exposed to the cool air. "Karin, your vagina is so pretty. Not a single hair around it."

"Why thank you, Sakura." Said Karin before Sakura leaned in and started kissing Karin's vagina, causing the blonde to gasp and moan softly with pleasure. "Oh...! Oh yes...! Oh yes, Sakura...! The way you kiss me down there feels so good...! Ah...!" Karin felt Sakura's lips brush against her genital again and again, occasionally feeling the tomboy's tongue lick it.

Sakura savored the taste and essence of Karin's vagina as she continued pleasuring her new lover. "Your vagina smells and tastes so good, Karin! I could kiss it and lick it for hours!"

Karin clutched onto Sakura's head as she begged Sakura to keep going. "More, Sakura! Keep kissing my vagina!" After a few minutes, Karin asked "S-Sakura? I-I want to kiss your vagina, too."

Sakura pulled away and said "Sure thing, Karin." Sakura crawled out from under the desk and sat back on her seat. Karin went under the desk and pulled Sakura's panties off.

The blonde then spread the tomboy's legs apart to see her vagina. "Sakura, you have such a cute vagina! I see no patch of hair at all!"

Sakura felt the cool air harden her clitoris as she said to Karin "Thanks, Karin." When Karin started kissing Sakura's vagina, the tomboy gasped and began to moan softly as she clutched onto her lover's locks. "Oh... Oh yeah...! Oh, Karin...! You're so good at kissing my vagina...!"

Karin then began to lick Sakura's vagina, taking in the taste and aroma of her genital. "Your vagina has such an amazing taste and essence, Sakura! I have a desire to taste it for as long as I please!" Karin continued to kiss and lick Sakura's genital.

A few minutes later, Sakura and Karin had stripped each other of the rest of their clothes. Their bras, shirts and skirts were laid on their desk as both girls were on their knees, making out with their arms wrapped around one another. Their D-cup breast mushed and rubbed against one another, causing their nipples to harden from flicking each other.

Both girls moaned in each other's mouths as their tongue entwined, rolling all over one another. They pulled away smiling at one another as they caressed and rubbed each other's breasts.

"Your breasts are so big and cute, Karin!" Sakura complimented.

"Your breasts are just as amazing, Sakura!" Said Karin as she brought one of Sakura's breasts to her mouth.

Sakura let out a yelp, feeling Karin suck on her breasts, switching between them while licking her nipples. "Oh yes! Oh Karin, that feels so good! Keep sucking my boobies!"

Karin did so as she said "Your breasts are so soft and smooth to the touch! And their so squishy! They would make the cutest pillows!" Karin kept sucking on Sakura's breasts for five minutes before she pulled away and leaned back, sticking her breasts out. "You may do the same to my bosom."

"I would love to!" Sakura exclaimed as she eagerly leaned in and began to suck on Karin's breasts.

Karin yelped and moaned as she felt Sakura suck on her breasts and lick her nipples. "Oh...! Oh yes...! Don't stop, Sakura! Keep pleasuring my breasts!"

Sakura continued to caress Karin's breasts as she said "Your breasts are just so pretty, Karin! I could suck on them all day long!" Sakura sucked on Karin's breasts for about five minutes before stopping.

Soon after, Sakura laid flat on her back, allowing Karin to lay on top of her in a sixty-nine degree angle. Karin looked at Sakura's face over her shoulder as she said "This way we can taste each other's vaginas at the same time."

"Yup, we sure can!" Said Sakura as she gripped on to Karin's buttocks and began to kiss and lick the blonde's vagina.

Karin yelped before she began to copy Sakura's actions by kissing and licking the brunette's vagina. Both girls moaned as they continued tasting each other's genitals as well as rub each other's thighs and buttocks. They extended their kisses all over one another's inner thighs so as to increase the pleasure.

After six minutes, Karin pulled away and looked back at Sakura saying "Sakura, I believe now is the time to feel the pleasure together."

"Yeah, let's do the grand finale!" Said Sakura as Karin moved off of her and sat on the floor, then Sakura sat up and both girls spread their legs apart. They placed their right legs over each other's left leg and they inched closer to one another until their vaginas touched directly.

Sakura and Karin then began to move their hips back and forth so that their girl-genitals would rub together. Both girls moaned as they felt their vaginas slip and slide together.

"Karin! Oh Karin, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Sakura! I love you just as much!"

After a minute or two, both girls picked up the pace and rubbed their vaginas together even faster. Both girls became lost in pleasure, neither one wanted to stop, they wanted to feel more love from each other. They struggled to keep their moans at a low volume as they continued to kept humping one another. Four minutes later, they felt their climax coming closer and closer.

Karin, I... I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me, too! Please climax with me, Sakura!"

Both girls screamed as their vaginas ejaculated all over each other. Sakura and Karin panted for air and smiled with satisfaction as they embraced in kisses.

They pulled away as Karin said softly "Sakura, that was so amazing!"

"You were incredible, Karin! I would love to have sex with you again!" Said Sakura.

They kissed some more before Karin whispered in Sakura's ear "Well, my father will be out of town in a week. We'll wait until then."

Sakura smiled again as she whispered in Karin's ear "It's a date, then...!"

"For now, I believe we should put all of our clothes back on and clean up our mess before the teacher comes back."

"I bet I can do it quicker then you!" Said Sakura with a smirk.

"Oh, you are on!" Said Karin as they began to redress themselves.

* * *

I originally thought of having Sakura and Karin just kiss then have sex on a Friday night. Then I thought "why wait?"

It might have been funny if the teacher walked in on them and therefore got them into even more trouble, but I've decided to end it with Sakura and Karin competing on who can get dressed faster.

Maybe at some point, I'll make a story about some of the girls of Capcom have a pool party. It's just a thought though.


End file.
